Return Of The Alteran Empire
by Mokoloco
Summary: In a universe where some Alterans fled Atlantis earlier than the others with some Puddle Jumpers and resources to build an outpost something happened and no contact has been made. Now a descendant of a known Alteran has to bring the Alterans back close from extinction.
1. Our Ancestors

**This is my first FanFiction any ideas are welcome.**

 **This will be a Stargate FF with some Harry Potter in the beginning and end of the chapter. After we've been for a while in the SG universe we'll be going back to HP for a couple of things there might be more crossovers but i'm not sure yet. Many things won't be canon I have been thinking why were there no back-up measures in case something would happen to the Ancients. In this story there are still some Ancients alive.**

 **The story might start slow so please have some patience let's go to the story now!**

 **Oh also I don't own anything!**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

" **AI / Hologram"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Our Ancestors**

 _ **1987 A small town in England**_

It's a sunny summer day and 10-year-old Alexander Sebastian Cross is with his parents at a park while he's climbing in a tree, his parents are sitting on a bench talking to each other and watching Alexander climbing in the tree.

"Do you think we should tell him." John Cross said

"Not yet it is too soon to tell him about his ancestry let him enjoy the fine things of life first. We are also not sure if he is one or not though I hope we can know it soon so we can prepare for it." Said Amelia Cross

"Prepare? How can we be prepared for such a thing this is not a small matter and only he can unlock it once the knowledge has been downloaded in his head if he is one of course. I do wonder what is behind it but I don't want him to have that life I want him to be a normal kid without having that burden on his shoulders."

"You are right… it will be difficult to prepare for such a thing but what will we do once we know it?"

"Let's immediately go to Gringotts then and explain what is happening to Alexander while going there. We will need to be there for him this is going to be a very huge change in his life and he will need us to help him."

Amelia sighs and looks at Alexander "I don't like this i've got a bad feeling that it will be soon, very soon." after they talked about this they changed topics.

It was starting to be late and Amelia yelled to Alexander that he had to climb off the tree and that they were going to leave back to their home soon.

Alexander started climbing down the tree when his foot slipped and he fell off the tree but just before he hit the ground he stopped falling and floated above the ground.

"What.. what is happening!?" Alexander yelled while his parents ran to Alexander and looked around them to see if no one had seen that.

"We'll explain it soon son, we need to go and fast" John said while running to his car so they could leave and go to Gringotts as fast as possible.

They entered the car John was going to drive while Amelia was going to sit in the back with Alexander so he could calm down a bit before they would explain it.

Once Alexander calmed down a bit they started explaining it.

"Alexander, my family is very old a couple of thousands of years old and we have a huge secret that no one can know. Our ancestors are not from earth but from another galaxy. Not much is know anymore much of the knowledge is lost but most descendants from our ancestors who can kept their powers created the Wizarding World.

The thing is that they do not know their Ancestors, the Alterans like we do because our ancestor came out of Stasis around the year 1500. He then made a high security vault in the Gringotts bank and that is where we are going there is something there that you need to do." John explained

"Don't worry honey everything will be fine we will be there for you so you don't have to be scared we all will be going in it together." said Amelia

"Ok Mom" Alexander said quietly while thinking about what had been said

After a while Alexander broke the silence there was.

"What… what will I have to do once we are there and why is this so important?" he asked

His parents looked at each other before his mother answered and his father looked in front of him again.

"Well sweetie some knowledge will be transferred in your brain. I know it sounds weird but there is no normal way to explain that. It is necessary to unlock something in the vault that is hidden there and with that knowledge you can unlock it. We do not know what is there so be prepared for anything." his mother said

"It's important because you will have to lead the Alterans back to the universe. We think that the wizards and witches are all descendants from Alterans we are not sure but if it is then it's important because The Magical World here is dying out from what I heard the British Wizarding World has a population of around 30.000 and that was before the Wizarding War 8 years ago now I have no clue how many there are but I heard it was a brutal war." said his father

"But why me? Why not someone else?" asked Alexander

"Because the others think that people without Magic are inferior and hate them in the British Wizarding World they even made laws against the people without Magic. As I said we are probably the only family who has knowledge that goes that far back which has not been lost" his father said

Once that had been said it was quiet in the car again. After 20 minutes of driving they arrived and entered the Leaky Cauldron where they asked the bartender if he could open the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once it was open they entered John and Amelia were looking around thinking how it had been a long time they had entered Diagon Alley but Alexander was speechless.

' _flying brooms, wands, potions all of_ _it_ _is_ _real!_ _I hope I can ask them to buy some books later_ _'_ he thought.

They started walking to Gringotts bank while Alexander was looking around when after a while Alexander suddenly asked something.

"Have you been in Diagon Alley already?"

"Yes we have, the magicals would call us squibs. Those are people who have a little power but not enough to wield a wand. We can see the Magic and do things where no magic is used like potions or herbology but that's it." Amelia explained

When that had been explained he asked his parents more questions about magic 10 min. later they arrived in front of Gringotts bank it was a huge white marble building the biggest building in the Alley. The entrance has a set of bronze door which are guarded by Goblins in armor with a spear in their hands and a sword on their hips. Those doors lead to an entrance hall with a set of silver doors and on those doors are words:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. **_

When Alexander read those words he mentally thought to never annoy the Goblins in any way possible. Once they passed those doors they entered a huge hall there were also Goblins defending the silver doors with the same armor and weapons like the Goblins at the entrance. There were counters stretching along the hall with Goblins manning them.

"This Alexander, are Goblins all Goblins have ranks those who are sitting at the counters have the rank named Teller. We'll be going to one of the counters and ask him to take us to our vault. Then the Teller will ask for another Goblin to take us to our vault which will be by a magical cart" his father explained while they were walking to one one of the counters.

"Excuse me Teller, I wish to have access to vault 36." John said respectfully

The Teller stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows and looked at the man in front of him.

"My Lord do you have your key?" the teller said respectfully to the human in front of him

"Oh? I am no Lord, Teller but yes I do have my key." John said and took a very old looking key from his pocket and gave his key to the Teller

"Vault 36 is one of the oldest Vaults in Gringotts history and has not been used for a very long time" the Teller said while examining the key "You'll have to do a blood test to confirm your identity. You need to understand that we cannot simply let someone enter such and old vault without precautions. Of course you know what will happen should you not be who you said you are" he said with a threatening tone at the end

"Of course I understand Teller and I shall do that blood test please do tell me what to do." said John

The Teller took a bowl full of some liquid that will tell who you are via blood that will drop in the bowl once you cut yourself and a knife. He put the bowl on the counter and gave the knife to John.

"Cut your hand above the bowl and drop some blood in it and it will tell us who you are."

John cut his wrist above the bowl and let some blood drop in it once enough fell in it the liquid changed in blood red and a golden name formed inside confirming it is John Cross. At the same time the cut in John's hand healed. The Teller then yelled for a Goblin to bring him to vault 36. He also gave John his key back.

"Soon a Goblin will take you to your vault Mr. Cross. It was pleasant talking you Mr Cross, no arrogance, no insulting, therefor you have the honor of calling me by my name Bragluk." Bragluk said and sighs "I wish more people would be like that it would make conversations faster and more interesting." said Bragluk

"Well, thank you Teller Bragluk and thank you for your time. May our paths cross again." John said before following the assigned Goblin that would take them to their vault.

"Yes Mr. Cross may out paths cross again" Said Teller Bragluk with a smile

* * *

 _ **Outside Vault 36**_

Arriving at Vault 36 the Cross family and goblin stepped of the magical cart which Alexander enjoyed a lot but his parent not so much. The vault door was big it is made of Gold and has a dragon defending it with what looks like 2 Golems which are around 15 feet high. On the vault you can see a keyhole for they key and above it is a square where you need to put your hand on.

"Alexander put your hand on the square once you hear a click put the key in the keyhole and unlock the vault" John said

Alexander stepped forward and put his hand on the square, he felt something prick his hand and then he heard something the click sound which meant he could now put the key in the keyhole once done the vault mechanism started unlocking the whole vault and then the door opened.

It was a big room the galleons, sickles and knuts were on 3 separate piles one for galleons another for the sickles and the last pile are the knuts. In the middle of the room is a floating helmet and in the back of the room on the wall are 4 lights.

"Thank you sir for bringing us here, it will take some time before we are done and we do not want to waste your time. Is there a way for us to go out of here with no one being here once you are gone?" asked Amelia to the Goblin

"Yes, I can create a one way portkey for you so you can appear in front of Gringotts Entrance but it will cost you 10 Galleons." he said

"Alright no problem you can create that portkey." Amelia said she then went taking 10 galleons and gave it to the goblin who gave here stick "Thank you for doing business with Gringotts to activate the portkey each one of you needs to hold the portkey in your hand and say 'Activate' which will bring you back in front of Gringotts." said the goblin

"Thank you for your service sir." she said "No, thank you for the gold." he said back and left

"Alexander go in the middle of the room and put that helmet on once that is done do as the instructions say" John said

Alexander went to the helmet and checked it out. It looked like one of those military pilot helmets he saw in movies the difference is that it is a dark blue helmet and that there is no sunglass on the helmet instead it looked like ordinary glass. He put the helmet on his head at first nothing happened when suddenly a bright light flashed from the glass of the helmet and immediately had a small headache for a couple of seconds.

John and Amelia were looking at their son when they watched him checking the helmet out and put it on. When they saw the flashing light they went to their son once the light was out and saw him rubbing his front for a couple of seconds.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Amelia asked concerned

"Yes it's alright mom it seems what you said is true, when the light flashed I suddenly knew what those lights are and for what it's used. Apparently behind those lights or 'wall scones' is something hidden and when you touch it it lets out a sound. If you touch them in a correct sequence it should show what's behind that wall. Once the wall shows I need to put my hand on a device but that's all" he said

He went to the wall and touched the 4 wall scones with the correct sequence once he did the wall disappeared and showed what was behind. There in the middle of the room was the control console that Alexander had to touch to activate it and behind it were 2 machines and 3 things that looked like hardened crystals with black veins.

John and Amelia followed Alexander behind the hidden wall. Where they went to a machine in the middle.

"Is this what you need to touch Alexander?" asked John

"Yes it's a control console I need to put my hand on it to activate it"

When Alexander touched the console for a couple of seconds nothing happened and then a hologram appeared in front of them and spoke to them.

" **Welcome Descendant I'm your ancestor Janus Atlantus, I'm sure you have some questions about me but first let me tell you about our history first. 10.000 Years ago we were already over a century at war with a race called 'The Wraith'. When the war started we were beating but then slowly they started winning the battles. Soon it became a war of attrition because they build cloning facilities and then we started losing. A century later the war came to an end we had to flee from our last world which was also our Homeworld Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy we won every battle but we could not win the war.**

 **So we submerged our city-ship and traveled back to Earth with our Stargate. Some people had left a bit sooner and took some Gateships with some materials to start an outpost elsewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. We hoped hey would contact us once the outpost was done to restart our empire there but we never heard from them anymore. So we went to Earth and started living there most bred with the native humans and the others ascended." said Janus**

"How come you were able to survive this long? I mean the bank opened around the 1500s which means you would be at least over 9500 years!" exclaimed John

" **We already had an outpost on Earth with a couple of ZPM's our energy source and some left over resources. When I came back to Earth I went there and tried searching for the outpost the previous people whom had left Lantea in hope to find them but I could not. So I went in the control chair and put the outpost on standby shut down everything except the Stasis pod and chair after that I had put an automatic system that every 3000 years it would bring me back out of the stasis pod so I could see how far the native humans were in technology. Each time I came out I spend some time in constructing a couple of machines for if I ever stay out definitely I could at least keep my descendants safe with technology. The 3rd time I came out I checked the chair and found I received a transmission from the lost outpost.**

 **They said they were safe but nearly immediately went into stasis when the outpost was build because they had to wait for ZPM's to be made. Normally all of them had to get out of Stasis but a bug in their program kept them in longer than expected. They send me a blueprints for some kind of transport with DNA identification which because of the console has been confirmed I kept the device on and went for a last time in the pod.**

 **The 4th time I came out was 438 years later when the ZPM I used was nearly empty. After that I traveled to England with my devices and that's where I met the goblins. I opened a vault and put everything in. I also put all the memories of myself in the Console which is why you can talk to me now even though it is via a hologram." Janus explained**

"So that's how you survived… but how can we restart the Alteran empire? My son is still a kid and we know nothing about the Alteran technology and can we even go with him we don't have powers like you Janus?" said John

" **All can use the transportation device but once activated it will shut down and will need to be reactivated with a DNA test. So if you all want to go to the outpost just stand in it and I will activate it from here. There is also a device here in this room I made for my descendants and if your wife lets me scan her maybe she can use it too."**

Amelia goes to the console and let it scan her. Once scanned he told her she could use it too as the Alteran blood was strong in her.

" **The is called the Ascension Machine, it's a device that mutates the human genome and eventually you would be able to ascend as a higher being. It can give healing abilities, super human strength, perfect memory and more. All three of you can use it but I sensed something special in all of you. The first thing is that you all have a high brain activity that is normal certainly for my descendants but you should have some powers because of that however, how come you all have what looks like a ZPE core? Your son has a huge amount of ZPE while both of you have way less but still a lot." asked Janus**

"I think we evolved on ourselves, people whom have ZPE cores or 'Magic cores' are called wizards or witches and they built a community called the Magical Community or the Wizarding World. They can do things never seen before like creating objects out of thin air, use special symbols or runes as they call them for faster healing or strength it's really special and has been introduced in human society around at least the year 3000 B.C. I do not know how that is possible. Oh and those whom have small core like us can't use the core and do what they can." explained John

" **This is… interesting… only ascended beings were known to have such abilities it's possible that an ascended or half ascended being bred with the population and gave them a ZPE core interesting… interesting for sure... Well it should not matter use the device maybe with your ZPE cores + you high brain activity you could have even more abilities than the other Alterans than has been known to have. Please do try it out." said Janus**

"I will go first i'm curious what I will have" said Amelia while going to the Ascension Machine which activated and started mutating her. Once it stopped she went back to her family at the same time her hair changed colors without her knowing it.

"How do I know which power I have?" she asked Janus

" **Well since your hair and eye color is constantly changing color I would say you have the ability to change your body and I you let me check your DNA again I can tell you the other ones too."** Amelia let him scan her DNA again **"It seems you've got the ability to heal others, self healing, telekinesis, telepathy and perfect memory plus the change your own body ability. I do have to warn you you will need to train your abilities they are like a muscle. How more you train your abilities how better and bigger things you can do with them all except for perfect memory and self healing of course. It looks like your core grew a bit around 1/4th of your core."**

"That's so cool!" she said excitedly like a kid on sugar.

"Now is my turn I can't wait for it I hope I get perfect memory that's like the best ability there is" said John

Once he got mutated he also asked for a DNA scan and got Perfect memory, Telekinesis, Telepathy, self healing and superhuman strength and senses and sight his ZPE core grew at the same rate as his wife's core.

"That's nice how do I train my superhuman senses Janus?"

" **You'll have to concentrate on feeling the people around you and listening to different sounds very well. The best thing to do is to try and survive in a wilderness. I think that would be the best way to train your senses."**

"Oh it's my turn now! I hope I get cool stuff too!" and laid down on the machine to do it's thing.

" **Interesting so interesting… it seems like your ZPE core grew quite a bit while using the machine Alexander around 1/3th. You also gained self healing, perfect memory, telepathy, telekinesis and the same ability as your mother and… this is unbelievable it looks like you can camouflage yourself like a cloak for a while!" said Janus surprised**

excitedly Alexander said "Wow camouflage that's awesome!"

" **Yes that is a nice ability keep your hand on the console and try using it think that you want to hide yourself I want check something out"**

Alexander started thinking about hiding himself from everyone and everything. He felt something happening but does not know what it is. "Is it working?" he asked because he could still see his own body.

"Yes son / sweetie" his parents said "We can't see you anymore it's unbelievable!"

He started to get really tired and felt something again before he sat heavily on the ground huffing and puffing like he ran a marathon.

"How… come i'm…. so tired?" he asked tiredly

" **It seems that the cloak ability is very taxing on your body. At the same time it also uses ZPE and takes it from your ZPE core. This will be the most difficult ability to train. I think the best times to train that ability would be before you go to sleep so your body can rest once you used it." said Janus**

"I… I understand..." he replies while resting for a bit

"So what do we have to do now?" Amelia asked

" **You said those witch and wizards have built a community right?"**

"Yes they have it's not very big though. They hid themselves a couple of centuries after the muggles so the people without power had persecuted the witches and wizards." she told him

" **Good, good i'd like that you buy some starting books as I assume there are school for the kids?"**

"Yes normally and because it has been confirmed that Alexander has a core he would go to the magical school named Hogwarts after this holiday" she said

" **Then can you buy him his year books? He will need them to train him his 'Native Abilities' and who knows now that your core has grown perhaps you could try some of them as well? Once you got what is needed come back and then you can leave to the outpost"**

* * *

 _ **Gringotts Entrance**_

3 figures appeared at Gringotts Entrance via portkey. After their talk with Janus they took some gold and decided to buy the books so they could finally go to the outpost. Just then an owl flew and perched herself on Alexander's shoulder and stuck her leg out that had a letter for him. Gently he untied the letter from her leg while his mother when saw the letter's crest took a piece of paper and wrote on it which said Alexander would not attend the school. She tied it on the owl's leg and once she was done tying it she flew away. He opened the letter and started reading it.

"That's the Hogwarts acceptance dad, there are a couple of books in here that look useless what can we do with herbology? I mean we don't even need it we'll be somewhere else! Or the book about creatures? It's not like we need those thing right?" he asked

"No son you are wrong. All books are important. What can you do with potions if you don't know your ingredients? Who knows some of those ingredients can be parts of a creature so you'll need to know about those as well. That's why we need all of them they are necessary." John explained

While he explained why they needed to buy the books they first arrived at a trunk shop so they could put everything they buy in it they asked if he could get a trunk has compartments and bought one with 4 compartments. When that was done they went to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. After they bought the books they bought the potion supplies. Once that was done they went to Ollivanders to buy a wand. When they entered the shop they saw wand boxes everywhere and it was very, very quiet. Suddenly John looked at the right side of the shop where a man appeared and startled everyone except for John.

"Welcome my name is Ollivander and this is my shop. First generation wizard I presume?" said the now identified Ollivander

"Indeed he is the first in the Cross family who is a wizard." replied John

"Well then come here young man I'll need to measure you first."

Once Alexander stood in front of Ollivander he started measuring him when he was done they tried wand after wand after more than a dozen of wands tested Ollivander broke the silence

"You are a difficult one Mr. Cross give me a minute I need to get my best wands" he said before he left to the back of his shop and came back after a minute with 3 wands.

"These are the most powerful and dangerous wands in my shop and have been here for centuries." and gave one of the wands to Alexander when he tried it he made a hole in the stairs next to him "Not that one for sure" Ollivander said while opening the second box. There a beautiful Dark brown at the base of the wand that gradually became lighter at the end with light red veins at the base and ending with a dark red. When Alexander took it an explosion of color came around him and blew everything around him away.

"Curious, very curious," said Ollivander while standing up again "This is a very powerful wand Mr. Cross it's made of Cherry and Blackthorn wood with a triple core: a Dragon's Heartstring, a Thunderbird's tail Feather and a Horned Serpent's Horn. Normally it would be very good for Transfiguration but with everything mixed it would be good for everything. You will do great things Mr. Cross." said Ollivander

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" said Alexander

After they aid for the wand they left and went back to the vault but not before they had a friendly chat with Teller Bragluk again and paid him 10 Galleons for a portkey again.

* * *

 _ **Vault 36 behind the hidden wall**_

"We got everything Janus we are ready to go." said John after they got back behind the hidden wall in the vault

" **Good then you are ready to go. However I need you to take 3 ZPM's to the outpost it are the crystals you see on your right. They need it to power up the outpost and ships."**

John took the 3 ZPM's and put it in the trunk.

" **Now step on the transport device and i'll activate it from here."**

"Alright, I suppose we will see you soon again Janus." John said while going to the transport

" **Ah yes do come and see me again it's lonely out here. Farewell my descendants." Janus said before they beamed way.**

* * *

 **AN: So yes as you see i'm using a crazy theory right there half-ascended / ascended being who bred with the natives so not every witch and wizard has the ATA gene or Alterans as Ancestors.**

 **About the wand this is something special i've in mind. If you have a strong wand you can use stronger spells. So not everybody can do spells like the flaming whip or an ice dragon. And Alexander will not be using his wand a lot because he can cast a lot of spells without but not the strongest ones and will also mostly use it for precision.**

 **I'm sorry if my grammar is bad I try find and fix em all.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? I'll try to do 1 chapter every 4/5 days**


	2. The Outpost

**I'm back with chapter 2! I had a lot of inspiration so wrote this down.**

 **We'll get to know what happened with the outpost now :D**

 **Oh also I don't own anything!**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

" **AI / Hologram"**

" _ **Radio Contact"**_ Like if a Gateship contacts the Control Room

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Outpost**

 _ **Terran year 1987 In an Outpost on an unknown Planet**_

In the last built Ancient Outpost was silence you heard nothing, no noise like everyone was gone or dead all the lights are out except for the emergency lights. When suddenly in the middle of the transportation room a bright white light came and 3 people appeared from it. A Small boy no older than 10 and 2 adults around 30 years old.

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Alexander to his parents

"Yeah that was cool I wonder how far from Earth we got transported." John the father from Alexander said

"It's very quiet, too quiet and very dark I barely can see anything it looks like the emergency lights are on but are very weak." said Amelia Alexander's mother

"Janus told me those ZPM's I had to take are their main energy sources it's possible that the outpost's ZPM's are nearly empty we should find the room where they are stored and replace the old ones with the new ones." said John

Amelia then said "Alright let's go and try to find the room as fast as possible." while she started walking to the transportation room's open door while the others followed her. They arrived in a hallway where most rooms had open doors but those closest to them were closed. "Alright let's split up Alexander you take the left side of the hallway the left side rooms and John you take the left side of the hallway but the right side rooms I will look at the right side of the hallway and their rooms. If you got something say that you found something and we go to the one that said it."

"Alright Mom / Yes Dear." they answered and went their separate ways.

At first most rooms they found were empty but at the near-end of the hallway both left and right they found some living quarters. At both the left and right end of the hallway are stairs. That led to the 2 upper floors. They also found that in the middle of the hallway was a door open that led to a second hallway with a single closed door at the end.

"I'll take the first floor while both of you take the second one. If you find the ZPM Room come and get me." said John while they met up at the left side of the hallway. They then went again on their own way while John searched for the ZPM Room on the second floor Alexander found what looked like the control room of the outpost. He yelled for his mother to come and he went inside the room. In the back of the room was a huge metal circle with some letters or signs that he assumed was in the Alteran Language. There were also some consoles like the one in the vault. He could see everything very well and when he looked up he saw that the outpost was dome like made. He walked to one of the consoles touched it with his hand and it activated just the moment his mother came in. The console sprang to life and then a voice started talking.

" **High Councilor has been set, please give your name"**

"Alexander Sebastian Cross"

" **Welcome Councilor to New Hope Outpost I shall tell you the outpost's Status now:**

 **ZPM's are only at 2,3% capacity, The Stasis Pods and Time Dilation Device whose ZPM is at 4% are Active, Beam Transportation Room: Active, Maintenance Robots: 3 of the 10 inactive and 7 are not responding, Gathering Robots: 2 out of 5 inactive and 3 not responding, Storage Room: Half-full of resources, Cloak Inactive because of the Shield, Shield at 10% strength, emergency lights active to spare power, ZPM Collector around the sun not responding, Gateships inactive, Weapons: Drone Launcher has 100 drones and is inactive, Molecular Construction Device Inactive but ZPM's at 15%, Research and Medical Lab Inactive, Hydroponics Lab Inactive and has no food.**

 **Do you wish to Deactivate the Time Dilation device and open the stasis pods?"**

"Mother what should I do?"

"No not yet we should wait for your dad. We could use this time to ask questions from it."

"Ok Mom. No I do not wish to Deactivate the Time Dilation Device and open the stasis pods. I do have some questions though."

" **Order acknowledged. What are your questions?"**

His mother was whispering the questions to Alexander while he asked them.

"What is a Molecular Construction Device?"

" **The Molecular Construction Device is a construction device that can build anything from molecules as long as it is connected to a Repository of knowledge or Database."**

"How many Pods are there?" **"500 Pods."**

"How many people are using these Pods?" **"397 are being used right now."**

"How does the Time Dilation Device work?"

" **The Time Dilation Device is set to slow the time of the Stasis pods. Normally a Stasis pod is set so that every 200 years outside is 1 year inside. The TDD is set that instead of 200 years outside it slowed it down even further to a 1000 year outside 1 year inside. Which means that the people in the pods aged 10 years instead of 50 years."**

"Are there foreign people in the pods?" **"No."**

"What is this room?"

" **This is the Outpost's Control Room. Most things happen from here, from activating the Stargate to activating the weapons and shields or checking the status from other rooms."**

"How come when the outpost got built they did not contact Atlantis?"

" **At the time the outpost got built unknown ships came out of hyperspace in the system. They dared not to contact Atlantis in fear that they would get attacked by the unknown ships. They had not enough resources to fight them off should they be enemies so they went into stasis with the cloak on in hope they would not get discovered."**

"Ships? Do you know how they looked like?"

" **I have a bit information about one of the ships yes. The ship has a length of 27m and a height of 9m. It has a triangle like form with wings on the middle side of the of the ship. On those wings there were unknown weapons on. We think it also has a shield when it came in the system we detected an energy spike from the ship and it is has a Hyperdrive."**

"What are you? I should have asked that before but I forgot about it."

" **I'm New Hope's AI named Hope. I'm the newest AI created in Atlantis by Darius and brought here to work with the Alterans."**

* * *

 _ **New Hope Lower Floor 1**_

Meanwhile on the first lower floor John was searching for the ZPM Room. He passed some closed doors until he found a storage room. Inside he found a big room with multiple robots and all of them inactive. On the left side were 3 robots and 2 on the left side.

"Such a big room for only 5 robots? I suppose there were more of them something happened with the rest..." he muttered and continued searching the other rooms until he found the room he needs. He found a room with an active door but it had a shield on and you needed to enter some code on the right side of the door scan your hand before you could undo the shield and open the door.

' _That might be the ZPM Room'_ he thought and started walking again and looking at the other rooms. Most other rooms that are open are living quarters and he went back to go to the first floor and searched for his family. After a couple of minutes he heard someone talking and went to look what was happening when he heard another voice **"…. with the Alterans."**

"What's happening here?" he asked

"Alexander found the control room and at the same time became the 'High Councilor' we were asking questions to the AI to explain what happened here and asked questions about the Alterans from the outpost. Oh, sweetie can you ask what it means being the high Councilor?" Amelia explained after she said that Alexander asked it

" **The High Councilor is the leader of the Alterans. Normally they have a council where he with the council are the governing body from the Alterans."**

"Alexander you should change that and be the sole ruler of the Alterans and be the leader of everything at the moment. Later on you could appoint people to help you with specific tasks like research, ship builder things like that." said John

"Hope, is it possible to change what my father said?" asked Alexander

" **Yes it is but we'll need the majority of the people to accept that" explained Hope**

"It means we need to get those people out of stasis and deactivate the Time Dilation Device."

"Time Dilation Device? What's that?"

"We'll explain later dear. Did you find the ZPM Room?"

"I think I did. On the First lower floor is a door active but defended with a shield. You need to scan your hand and enter a code to deactivate the shield and open the door."

"How do we open it." asked Alexander

" **I can help you with it. The High Councilor has a personal code that code can open any door you can change your code any time. I will need to scan your hand and then you can type the code you want. It has to be 6 characters long. Once done you will able to open the ZPM Room's door." Hope said helpfully**

"That's great! Go Alexander chose your code carefully." said his father

He scanned his hand and took 6 times the same number because he did not now what they meant and went for the easiest way. After that was done they went the ZPM Room in the meantime they explained what happened in the control room. When they arrived in the room they saw that in the middle of the ZPM room was a big machine and in it were 2 ZPM's 1 was empty and the other near empty behind the machine were 3 other empty ZPM's on a wall shelf. John then took the Full ZPM's and changed the ZPM's they put the empty, full and near empty ZPM's on the wall shelf behind the machine. Immediately after it they went back to the control room.

" **ZPM Status has changed from 2,3% to 100% I activated all doors already. Do you wish to restore the lights and put the shield on full strength?"**

"You can restore the lights and is there a need to have the strength at full shield?" asked Alexander

While the lights went back on Hope answered **"At the moment there is no need to have the shield on. The shield was on because a volcano had erupted not long ago even if it did not come to the outpost it was on to be sure."**

"Then you can shut it down. You can also deactivate the TDD and slowly start awakening the people in stasis. Meanwhile we'll be going there to help the people. Can you tell us where it is?"

" **It shall be done and it is on the 2nd Lower Floor."**

"I think we all know where it is in that 2nd hallway there was a single door closed. It's there where we need to go." said Amelia

They went to the 2nd Lower Floor to the stasis room. It is indeed there where Amelia said it is and all went inside. They saw the people getting out of stasis and went to help those who had trouble standing. One by one they were getting helped and those who got helped and were better started helping the other people once everyone was alright someone spoke to them.

"Thank You for your help but I must ask who are you and what are you doing here?" he said forcefully

"My name is John Cross next to me is my wife Amelia Cross and the little one in front of us is our son Alexander Cross. We are from Earth and came here to bring the Alteran Empire back."

"From Earth? Finally some help!..." people murmured

""My name is Darius I am sorry for my tone I am grateful that you helped us. May I ask how you came here?" the now identified Darius said

"My Ancestor Janus helped us with that. He constructed the transportation device you had send him and had put his memories in an AI so the AI was basically him. He then told us what happened with the Alterans 10,000 years ago and asked us to help you all and lead our people back to glory and to the stars."

"Ah Janus he was a good man. Well thank you for your help John what did you bring with you when you came here and what has happened when we were in stasis?"

"Janus had 3 full ZPM's and told me to take them for the Outpost. We searched for the ZPM room I went to the 1st lower floor and they went to the first floor. While I searched for the ZPM room. My son here found the control room and somehow got himself elected as High Councilor. When I found the room I went back and found them talking to Hope the AI. We talked a bit and went changing the ZPM's 1 was empty and the other near empty. We went back to the control room and then awakened you all and the rest you know."

"That great but isn't he young to be a High Councilor maybe he should drop that title and be a normal child."

"Yes maybe he is too little for the title but you are all to pacifist to be a High Councilor. Tell me does anyone here knows about battles?" no answer

"About leading people?" again no answer

"Alexander is young and even now he already sometimes took the lead and 'ordering' us to do things sometimes. I hate to say this but he is a good candidate. The only thing he needs is that people need to teach him things he doesn't know. On Earth i've been in the army for a while I know tactics and how to fight. His mother has been in politics she can help him with the little things. You all can help and teach him other things how to build all the machines here, how to grow food all the things we need to survive."

"I… see the good things in it but.. what about his childhood?

"The second he entered the outpost he lost his childhood…" John said sadly

"Alright we'll do that then. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Yes we want to change the Leadership Structure but that's only possible if at least half of the people agree with it. We want that Alexander is the only leader and that no one can change that." immediately after he said that most of the people protested until Darius told them to stop talking

"Why do you want to change it?"

"It's like we told you all before you all want no fighting anymore, you all are too peaceful but how will you bring back the Alteran Empire when thinking like that? No, if we want to bring it back things need to change. But don't worry later a council will be made and will help Alexander in giving information so he can make decision. Don't forget he can't do everything alone that's impossible. So what do you say?" slowly the people talked and talked till they had an answer and relayed it to Darius. Darius looked at the family and thought about how honest and nice people they are and how they helped them with the outpost and agreed with the decision.

"We talked about it and… we agree. It is as you said we are too peaceful to be leaders and fighters we can't do those things. We are only simple mechanics, researchers, doctors we have no military training. We shall help you in rebuilding our empire but please do not let us fight we have seen enough fighting as it is."

Before John could reply Alexander talked and said "That would be no problem Darius you will have to come with us to confirm it to Hope so we can change that. All the others please listen. We will need to start the Hydroponic Lab again to start growing food use the Time Dilation Device to speed it up and the Molecular Construction Device if you need things. I also need people to check on the Gateships we might need them in the future. I also want to know what happened to the 10 robots that are not responding and the ZPM Collector." ordering and showing to the people the start of a fine leader. After Alexander said that he whispered to his mom if he did a good job in telling the people what to do and she whispered back to her son confirming him that he had done a great job.

"Before everyone leaves we need to tell you something" John started

"It's very special but Me, my wife and son have a ZPM core" and John explained everything about the magicals on Earth and Janus's theory. They said that later the Researchers could study it and what it does to the body.

After that everybody went to do their Jobs 40 people went to the Living Quarters to put everything in order there. Around 35 people went to check on the Gateships. 20 people went to the Hydroponics Lab after they moved the TDD there and another 5 people went to the Molecular Construction Device and get some Seeds to grow food at the same time 10 people went to get water for the Hydroponics Lab. The 10 cooks went to the Mess Hall and put everything in order there so they could start cooking once they got some food. The 70 Mechanics started checking everything to see if there are no problems with all the machines and would end with checking the robots. 6 People with Darius went with the Cross's to Hope where the 5 people that followed with them went to the different consoles to check on the status of the different planets in the solar system, the outpost and the outpost's planet, the ZPM Collector and if there are any unknown or enemy ships. The Doctors were checking the people who felt a bit weak after the Stasis and the researchers went to look over the information Hope recorded past 10,000 years and look if something interesting happened.

That's when they saw the 36 children with the oldest being around the 9 years old and the youngest around 3 years old. That was unexpected John and Amelia thought. Before Darius had left with the 6 people they asked about the children.

"Ah yes Lana is the oldest 9 years old and nearly 10 before she went into stasis. The youngest of the children is Marius 3 and a half years old. The others their ages, are in between them."

"I had not known there were children but that's nice." Said John and after he said it he said quietly "Maybe Alexander will have a childhood." Darius heard it but said nothing about it. "Darius I know this is wrong but we should include the children in training at least battle training and whatever they want to be later."

Darius sighs he had seen this coming "I agree but only once they are 6 years old not sooner like that they can still enjoy playing with the others."

"That is good I thought about the same range of age to train them. How many children would that be?"

"16 children and with Alexander 17. I have an idea to speed the training up. We could put them under the TDD so that a year outside will be 2 years inside it should have enough power left for 4 years since we'll need to use the TDD on a huge scale for the food growing." Darius explained his idea

"That is not bad. However every outside year we need to take a small pause first to get new books for Alexander to train his ZPM abilities. Researchers could come in with us so they can start looking at out ZPM cores and since we have to research many things from scratch they could start researching for new weapons and shields and an improvement on the ZPM's maybe?" said John

"Alright that good I am also curious about the ZPM core would his children have one too?" asked Darius

"There is a high possibility they will. Janus told us to use the ascension machine and our cores grew Alexander's core grew a lot and every child that becomes 11 years old will go through their 'Magical Maturity' that is when their core will grow a lot and then once when they are 17 it grows again and the last one is 70. Since he is an Alteran I do not know if that will change. Because he is a full blooded Alteran and they live for a longer time I don't know if there could be more Magical Maturities."

"Interesting… very interesting I am curious about his first magical maturity when is it?"

"In 2 months he will be 11 years." after that conversation they went to the first floor to talk to Hope.

" **Welcome back Darius. How are you?" asked Hope**

"Hello Hope, I am fine thank you for asking. I also want to say that everybody in the outpost agrees with John's plan to change the Leadership Structure."

" **Acknowledged I shall change it immediately."**

"Thank you Hope."

"We'll start training tomorrow if that is good for you?" said John

"Yes that should be no problem. I will tell the people who know the most about their job to train the children."

"Alright that's fine. How long do you think it will take for the food to grow?"

"Around 3 to 4 hours. They are going to use the TDD to let it grow a month per hour we can grow a couple of thinks in 3 to 4 months though there will be no meat."

"That's fine as long as I eat something I might go back to earth and buy some meat from there. Unless we find some animals here without using too much resources?" before Darius could reply they got interrupted by one of the console operators

"Excuse me, we think we found the lost gathering and maintenance robots. The ZPM Collector around he sun has been completely destroyed we can salvage the materials and maybe some ZPM's are full it seems that the maintenance robots are there too. The gathering robots are not far from the outpost." said the console operator.

"Thank you for finding them what is your name?" Alexander asked the woman.

"You are welcome High Councilor. My name is Selena."

"Thank you again Selena. Can you ask some people to go and bring back the gathering robots and to search for the maintenance robots and ZPM's near the sun after they finished checking the Gateships out?"

"I shall do that High Councilor."

"Stop calling me that and call me by my name." then he turned to the others and spoke again "Let's check on the others I want to have a look at these spaceships!" He finished totally excited at the end and thinking about spaceships "Darius bring me to the spaceships!" Alexander ordered

laughing Darius spoke "Haha sure I will bring you there Alexander." still laughing and went to the Gateship Hangar with the others

"I have a question Darius, does everyone in New Hope have some powers like telekinesis or telepathy or any other power?" asked Amelia

"No not everyone here has one of these power only a couple around 30 or something have some of these powers and the children I am not sure we should scan them to know that. I have some powers and Selena too. If I remember well 2 mechanics have superhuman strength. 2 doctors have healing touch and one of them also self healing and 4 researchers have perfect memory but those are the only ones I know."

"We should change that later and use an Ascension Machine to give everyone some powers. They can be useful you never know when we need them."

"That's true someone with a perfect sight can see ships from very far way or someone with healing touch can heal other people faster than the machines and those are useful abilities to have." agreed Darius "What are your powers?" and they all talked about their powers. When they came upon the 2 new powers he was shocked "Cloak and body Changing Ability? Wow those are nice."

"Yeah they are nice but when Alexander uses it he get really tired because it is so taxing on the body. But The body changing ability is nice you can basically be the perfect spy! I get excited just talking about it." said Amelia

"Yeah well if he gets to tired he should use them before he goes to sleep. Oh and here we are Alexander." he finished with a smile while they entered the hangar room. Alexander ran in the room and looked at the Gateships with sparkles in his eyes.

"So this are the Gateships? What can they do and for what are they used? Why are they called Gateships?" questioned Alexander while looking at one of the Gateships and walking to it to look inside it.

"These are called Gateships because they can use a Stargate they are small enough to fit it. They are usually used for exploration and can be used as fighters they can also be used like a drop ship or cargo there is enough space for that and 4 seats. There is the cockpit where you have the pilot and co-pilot if you close the cockpit it will be closed by a bulkhead door. The engines come out of the sides but is not necessary to do. If you do you fly faster and if the engines are on the Gateship will float. There are extendable weapon pods that can fire Drones but to do that you need to use your mind. The Gateship has no shield but it can cloak. The Power Source are self-chargeable crystals but if you don't use them for a long time they won't be able to start and you'll have to charge them with an outside power source so they will be able to charge again. If you deplete them you need to do the same thing. To control it you have to use your mind. There is also a device to open the Stargate manually but that is also possible to do with your mind." a mechanic said while out of the Gateship to Alexander. Then he showed where everything was even activated it for a while to show the engines and weapons.

"Thank you James for the fine explanation you just made Alexander's day perfect." Darius said

"That was so cool! Did you see that it floated! FLOATED Mom!" he said "And that cloaking did it look like mine?" he asked his parents

"Haha yes we saw that son. It did look like your body cloak I wonder if you would be able to be seen on the sensors." John wondered

Meanwhile Alexander was looking at 5 Gateships leaving the hangar. 2 of them were going to the Gathering Robots and the other 3 went to the ZPM Collector and see if they could bring everything back.

"Let's go back to the Control Room and listen to what the Gateships find." said John

"I'm curious what they will find and what happened to the Collector." said Darius

"Would you mind if I come with you? I want to know what happened with the machines" asked James

"No problem you are welcome there with us." Alexander butted in wanting to talk with James a bit more and started talking with him about the different machines they built like the TDD and Stasis Pod's. Amelia and John just shook their head smiling and followed them with Darius.

When they arrived they asked what the situation was and got the answer that they did not get contacted yet.

They did not have to wait long before the 2 Gateships that went to the Gathering Robots contacted them.

" _ **New Hope this is Gateship 1 do you hear me?"**_

"Yes Gateship 1 we hear you loud and clear" Selena responded

" _ **We are contacting to report about the 3 lost Gathering Robots. It seems that when they were gathering a Volcano Erupted. They tried to get back to the outpost but still got hit by the lava eventually it melted a part of their power source and engine and then got trapped not far from the outpost. I'll take them now and bring them back at the same time Gateship 2 shall go to the other Gateships and help them out there."**_

"Acknowledged you are clear to return."

"I hope there is not too much damage to them we certainly could use them to get extra resources." said James

"Hope are the 2 Gathering robots active?" asked Alexander

" **No they are inactive"** "Can you activated them and let them gather resources again?" **"… It is done"** "Thank you!"

"Well that should help us already. I had already forgotten about the other 2" James said just then the other group of Gateships contacted them.

" _ **New Hope this is Gateship 3 do you hear me?"**_

"Yes Gateship 3 we hear you loud and clear" Selena responded

" _ **We are at the ZPM Collector the 7 lost Maintenance machines are right here some got little damage the others have heavy damage there are also small parts of a ship here but not much. The ZPM Collector is in pieces we found 1 full ZPM the others got destroyed. It seems that it got destroyed by the enemy ship but as you know when they get too much damage it launches the ZPM's to try and keep them safe sends a signal to the outpost to gather them and then self-destructs. The enemy ship probably shot the ZPM's and Robots and thought they were bombs I suppose. The ship was too close to the Collector and blew up with it."**_

"Damn that's heavy damage but it's better than I thought. I prefer to have a full ZPM than none." said Darius "Tell them to try and bring everything back all pieces might get used again we never know." Selena told them to get all pieces and to bring the ZPM to them once they got back

"Well this is bad I'm going to try and repair all the robots who knows maybe I can use some parts from the Maintenance robots for the Gathering robots. I'm also going to see if we can't build a smaller version of the ZPM Collector but then inside the outpost so we won't have to worry about them getting shot down." said James

"That's a good idea James. Go and talk with some of the researchers maybe they can give you an idea how to build it." Darius said

"I will. See you all later!" and James left

"I wonder if they finished growing the food already. I'm getting hungry." said John and they all left getting to check if the food had grown already. 4 hours have already passed so when they got on the 1st lower floor and faintly smelled food they nearly ran to the mess hall to eat. They arrived and saw most people were eating even James was there eating.

Once they ate Alexander said to them that they had to bring some food for Selena and the others in the Control Room. He also asked James to come with them after they finished eating because he had to do something for him and Darius. Once they finished eating and got back in the Control Room and gave the food to them Alexander started speaking.

"Darius and James when I am training I won't be able to change the ZPM's for the different machines. So I give to both of you access to the ZPM Room so you have access ZPM's that are stored there. Hope scan them and let them chose their code for the ZPM Room."

"That would be a great help Alexander thank you for your confidence in us."

"No Problem I'm getting tired now though. It might have been 5 hours for you all but for us it's nearly a day that we've been awake already." said John

"Tomorrow we'll start the training with the others I will talk now to the people that will be training you in their arts." Darius said

"Oh before we go to sleep Darius, I have been thinking out the things we could start with in the outpost I had thought about it when we were eating do you want to know it?" asked Alexander exhausted

"No you can tell me tomorrow Alexander go and get some sleep. Sleep well!" nodding Alexander and his parents went to find empty quarters for them on the 1st Lower Floor just when they found one they heard Darius yelling after them "Don't forget before you all go sleeping train your abilities first it might help already."

"We will do that Darius" said John before he entered the room and closed the door. The Living Quarters had 2 beds a big one and a small one, a table with 4 chairs and a couple of lamps a bit everywhere,

"Now we will train our abilities first Darius is right we can't neglect that training." he went to the small bed and started to lifted it up with a little dificulty. "Damn this is a bit heavy"

At the same time they all tried to talk to each other with their telepathy. They could not all 3 talk to each other at the same time so they did rounds talking to each other. After that they all lifted with their Telekinesis a lamp up not long after that they had to stop because it became a bit too much. Both Amelia and Alexander continuously changed eye and hair color since they started training so they could get used to the feeling of changing their body color parts. Once that was done Alexander went close to his bed with his parents because he was going to cloak again.

"I will already tell you sleep well mom, dad" and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and then cloaked. He held the cloak as long as possible and for a full 15 seconds he held it and then passed out in the arms of his father and became visible again. John tucked him in his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well son." he said silently and walked to his bed.

"This was a tiring day." said John before he entered the bed with Amelia

"Indeed it was but it was necessary to bring him here."

"I had hoped it would not be this soon but we can't do anything against it."

"Yes we'll have to live with it now go to sleep tomorrow we will have to train the children for 8 years so prepare yourself for it." and kissed him before they went to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: If there are mistakes in my writing do tell and i'll correct it.**

 **Yes there are other advanced races beside the races we know! Some might be friendly other enemies who knows?**

 **Lot's and Lot's of dialogue I know. The conversation between the Cross family and the Alterans about the Leadership might be a bit rushed I think but I tried to rewrite it multiple times and they were worse than this one so yeah.**

 **I also said that these Alterans are too peaceful. It is not that they want peace or something it's just that they are tired of fighting and wars but they understand why it is needed.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter?**


	3. Introduction Training

**I'm sorry this is a bit late I'm sick but the worst is over. I wrote this chapter with a huge headache so this might not be the best chapter i'll ever write but i had this idea so wrote it down. This is a short chapter, it's a very short introduction in their training like what they will learn and the magical maturity with a small time skip for the Maturity. After that there will be another time skip and then the real story starts (that will be in another chapter once my headache is gone).**

 **Oh also I don't own anything!**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

" **AI / Hologram"**

" _ **Radio Contact"**_ Like if a Gateship contacts the Control Room

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Introduction Training**

 _ **Terran year 1987  
Alteran Outpost New Hope**_

In the Living Quarters of the Cross Family Alexander woke up. He stood up and looked for his parents seeing that they are not there he went to the mess hall to eat something. He thought about what happened yesterday, witches and wizards, spaceships,… It was unbelievable if you thought about it. While thinking about all that he didn't see the girl from yesterday and bumped into her which brought him back tot he real world and when he looked to see who he bumped into he saw one of the 36 children Lana if he remembers well.

"I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going." Alexander said

"Oh um… no problem." she said shyly

"My name is Alexander what's yours?" he said with a smile

"L-Lana my name is Lana." she answered while trying to avoid his eyes

"Did you sleep well?" Alexander questioned trying to start a conversation

"I slept well… and you? Did you sleep well you seemed exhausted yesterday." she said this time looking at him

"Great I trained one of my abilities which made me really tired so fell asleep pretty fast."

"Oh? You've got powers too? I also have powers." she said with a smile

"You have some awesome! I thought I would be the only one of the children with powers what are yours?"

"Mine are Telekinesis, Telepathy, self healing, perfect memory I can change my body parts and cloaking!"

"Wow those are so cool and you've got so many of them! I've got only perfect sight and senses and lightning! My mother said it rare that people get to control one of the elements so I am a special one in being able to control it." she ended very excited at the same time her shyness was replaced with excitment.

"That is great that means we are both special people!" and laughed with Lana

"Come let's go eat something I don't know where my parents are but soon we'll have to go and start training and training on an empty stomach is not good!" he said and went to the mess hall with Lana

Meanwhile John and Amelia were on the 2nd lower floor with Darius, most mechanics, doctors and researchers in the stasis room. They were changing the room to build it in a training room.

"Alright we've got most things we needed we still need to put the beds in there with the TDD and everything will be fine. How is the Construction Device is the ZPM empty or not yet?" asked Darius

"Not yet there is still 3% left what do you need? Said one of the mechanics.

"Nothing take that one out and use the new one we found from the ZPM Collector wreckage. We will use the one we have now (2%) to grow food here before they go training so there will be enough food for everyone."

"We will get it now and bring the TDD with us back." an a dozen of mechanics left to get the ZPM and TDD.

"Darius I need to talk to the researchers I have got something to show them." John said and went to talk to the researchers.

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Hey Mia I need to talk to all the researchers." John said to the female researcher

"Ok" she turned and brought all the researchers together "John needs to talk to us."

"So I have a special trunk in my room come and I will show it." and left the room with the researchers to give them a look of the trunk.

"I also have some books scan them they will be useful if other children later on join the Alteran empire and need education."

They arrived at his Living Quarters he took the trunk and showed them the inside of it.

"It looks like a normal trunk on the outside but inside is way bigger. It uses an extension charm to make it bigger." he explained

"We could use something like this to build more weapons on the ships or to make storage/hangar rooms bigger. It is useful because it can be used for many things. The only problem is that it need ZPE to create so I thought about runes." and he took a runes book out of the trunk one of the books he took as extra with them when he had asked about the trunks he had and got told about some runes that sometimes get used on special trunks.

"This.. this is unbelievable!" exclaimed one of the researchers "All the things we can do with this." and started thinking about all the wonderful experiments he could do.

"You can take it with you and look at all the things but first I need to take something." he took out Alexander's wand out of the trunk and then gave the trunk to them "I will need the books tonight for Alexander so he can start studying them scan those first and bring them back after you scanned them." he then left the researchers and looked for Alexander because he didn't find him in the room.

* * *

 _ **Outpost New Hope's Mess Hall**_

Once they arrived and took some food to eat Alexander started speaking "So Lana, why were you walking alone?" he asked

"When I woke up they told me they were going to help with building the training room. So I started walking and then I wanted to eat something so I was on my way here and then you bumped into me." she explained "What about you why were you walking alone?" and continued eating

"I couldn't find my parents when I woke up and since I was hungry I started walking to here to grab something to eat. Since I was thinking about everything that happened yesterday I didn't see you and then you know what happened." he said with a smile

"So what do your parents do as job?" asked Alexander

"Well my mother is a researcher and my dad a mechanic." Alexander looked closer and she started blushing he then suddenly backed away and asked "Is your father James? James the Mechanic?" "Yes, yes that's my father." still blushing "That's awesome yesterday he told me about the Gateships!" he told her

"Well that's my father for you!" she said proudly before she could say anything else John, Alexander's father entered the mess hall and came to them

"Hey son having fun?"

"Yes dad this is Lana my friend."

"Nice to meet you Lana." he said with a smile

"N-nice to meet you too." she said shyly again

"Oh dad she is the daughter of James the mechanic!" getting a surprised look from him

"I see and would your mother be Mia the researcher?" he asked seeing both of them in her

"Y-yes she is my mother."

"I thought so, you have your mother's eyes, hair and nose but all the rest is your father."

"Y-yes i've been told so."

"Well come with me both of you, we need to get the other children the training room is nearly done but I need to find the others that are aged 6 or above can you help me Lana to find them?"

"Yes after we finished eating." after they ate they left searching for the children.

Once they found all of them an hour and a half later they went back to the stasis room.

"We changed the stasis room in a training room since it is the biggest room we have." they entered the room and he brought them to Darius.

"I showed what I had to show the researchers at the same time I thought about bringing the children here already."

"That's good John I was about to tell some people to get them it seems that won't be necessary now. The Everything is done we are already growing the food now so we can start talking about the training." he called for everyone to come to talk about the training for the kids. "We will be talking about what everyone will be training you in.

John will be teaching you Tactics and Close Quarters Combat and how to fire weapons.  
Amelia will teach you politics how to act as an ambassador what you need to do in certain situations things like that.  
James will be teaching you about all the devices and machines he knows and how to use them he will also teach you about piloting spaceships.  
Mia will teach you Science and Mathematics.  
Cynthia will teach you about Medicine and the Alteran and Human body.  
David will teach you how to grow and cook food and check if the food is poisonous.

All the people here will also help you in training your abilities. Those whom have no abilities yet will get them in a couple of months. " said Darius

"Now, I want you all to go with Mia she will be the first one to teach you all. Alexander I need to talk with you about yesterday." the children all left with Mia a bit further in the room while Alexander stayed and went closer to Darius.

"I want you to tell me about your ideas so we can start doing those."

"Ok, so yesterday I thought about a couple of things we could start doing already. First, we need to search a habitable planet because of that enemy spaceship that got blown up with the Collector. Who knows they could come back with many more and attack us we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. The second thing we need to do is start searching for older Alteran Outposts. Who knows we might find other Alterans in Stasis in those outposts or even weapons or ships anything that is valuable. Third we need to start researching weapons again. Since we don't have an Alteran Database full of knowledge we need to start from scratch. Start with weapons and shields then Engines. Fourth, First a question are there any people who know how to build ships?" "Yes 4 of them were shipbuilders and James has knowledge of it." "Then I want new ships. Warships, Escorts and Fighters. We need to be able to control them from a distance since we don't have enough people to control them individually." he finished

"Noted I shall tell the people to start for that. Now go to your lessons." he said Alexander went to Mia and the training started.

* * *

 _ **1 Outside Month Later, 2 Months later Inside TDD**_

In the Training Room everybody was sleeping. The training they had was difficult. Every night they had to train their abilities for those who had abilities and the others meanwhile studied the subject they liked the most. It was a difficult but necessary training. The researchers started experimenting with the runes they found in the rune book and so far it was a succes. They also started researching weapons, with the weapon they found from the ZPM Collector wreck they had something to work from. They still haven't found a suitable planet for the Alterans and found no outpost yet but there is enough time for that. The shipbuilders still haven't started yet since they need weapons for the ships so they wait till they got a prototype.

Around 4:30 in the morning Alexander suddenly woke up. He felt pain, pain like nothing before it felt like his body was on fire, he had trouble breathing. A white glow came from his body and started waking people up. John his father, Mia Lana's Mother and Darius were the first ones to wake up and looked around them to see what was creating light. When they saw it was Alexander they immediately ran to him.

"Son, you alright?!" John asked panicked but he didn't answer because of the pain and the breathing difficulty. Cynthia joined them and noticed he was in pain and was not breathing enough. "Give him space he can barely breathe!" she ordered them, they backed off a bit except for John "Do you have any idea what is happening to him so I might know what it is?" John thought about her question he couldn't give her an answer immediately when suddenly it came up _'His Magical Maturity, it_ _is_ _around this time he was born of course he would have it now'_ he thought and told her.

"I suppose this is not a normal 'Magical Maturity' as you call it?" she asked

"No not at all I read up about them normally they just feel that something changed but that's it. I think it's because he is an Alteran and he did use the Ascension machine." when he was saying this the other researchers were scanning him a found something unbelievable and showed it to Mia.

"Well his core is growing it already grew 1/4th and is still growing but a lot of ZPE is around him getting sucked in his body. The readings we get are from people who start ascending it's like he is ascending but at the same time something is keeping him from ascending completely." they started looking for a way to stop it. After a minute of looking for ways the white glow became less and less bright. "It looks like he is stabilizing, on the scanners if I read it right he's 1/5th ascended and in the end his core grew 40%." Once the light left energy started building up again but this time it came from Alexander's body. When the energy stopped building up it exploded outwards and made a wave of energy. On one of the researchers table were 2 ZPM's, the near-empty ZPM that got replaced in the outpost and an empty ZPM. When it made contact with the near-empty one it glowed briefly but with the empty one nothing happened. The same thing happened with the TDD ZPM it also glowed briefly. Other equipment glowed a bit longer than the ZPM's.

After the energy exploded outwards Alexander fell unconscious while those close to him stood back up because of the blast of energy that had blown them away. They started checking Alexander again to see if everything was alright with him and found he was unconscious with nothing that had changed after the blast of energy. The mechanics and researchers started checking if the equipment wasn't damaged what they found was incredible. They saw that most machines whom had a small empty energy source were for 30% filled. When the ZPM on the table got checked they saw it got filled for 5% they then checked the TDD and saw it also had 5% extra energy. On another table of a researcher some of the runes they were experimenting with were glowing.

"Wow I certainly did not expect this." said John after a while.

"Everything has power even those that had an empty power source have energy again and those ZPM's they regained 5% energy I hadn't thought that possible, we need to research this!" said Mia while looking at the ZPM's with sparkling eyes thinking how much information they had just gained about the ZPM's because of this.

"Yeah who knows with that information we might make some upgrades for the ZPM's" said James

After that they continued checking everything. Once they were done with that they went back sleeping but not before a couple of people were going to look after Alexander's condition.

* * *

 **AN: Any mistakes message me so I can correct them. I might later on come back to this chapter and change it a bit.**

 **Him being a fifth ascended is not a huge thing. The only things it does to him is:  
1\. A bigger ZPE Core.  
2\. Being able to send bigger spells than before without straining his body.  
This I will be a one time thing. His core is mostly stabilized so he cannot ascend (unless he wants to) all his other maturities will only grow his core and except for his 2nd maturity which will fully stabilize it.**

 **ZPM that is able to get refilled a bit. If I remember well i read that in one of the Stargate - Harry Potter crossovers stories except that they were not as efficient than a ZPM filled naturally don't remember which one though and will search for it so I can put it here.**

 **If you want I can make a small timeline next chapter about what happens during the training because I will not be going in detail for it it are just small events about the things Alexander told to Darius.**


	4. The Goa'uld

**Sorry it took a while again I was busy creating ships for this chapter and it was such a beautiful weather I just couldn't write and went swimming most of the time and also did a lot of research. First, Do read the Timeline it is important to know what happened since some things in the chapter refer to what they found and stuff.**

 **Oh also I don't own anything!**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

" _ **Radio Contact"**_ Like if a Gateship contacts the Control Room

 _[Foreign Language Talking like Goa'uld]_

 _(Telepathy)_

 **Timeline:**

 **Start 1988:** Rune Research Finished and created multiple rune systems some of them got applied to the Outposts. Laser Weapon Research Finished. Finished construction of 5 Gathering Robots. 10 Robots are gathering now.

 **Mid 1988:** Prototype Pulse Laser Cannon and Turret constructed.

 **End 1988:** Fighter-Class Shield Research finished.

 **Start 1989:** Prototype Fighter-Class Shield constructed and tested with the Prototype Pulse Laser Cannon and Turret. Basics Fighter-Class Design Finished.

 **Mid 1989:** Research done on Sublight Engines from the Gateship → Fighter-Class Sublight Engines Max Speed 24.000 Km/sec, Gateship Engines upgraded by 1.500 Km/sec → Gateship Max Speed 18.500 Km/sec.

 **End 1989:** Upgrading Outpost, New Hangar Bay constructed. The Slaving System is Finished. New Hope's AI can now control the ships from a distance. One of the Gateships encountered the Goa'uld in the middle of a battle, it stayed and watched the battle before retreating to New Hope with the information.

 **Start 1990:** Artificial ZPM Research Finished and Prototype finished. Fighter-Class Design Finished Codename Striker. Found a drifting Alteran Research ship barely holding it together since 3/4th of it wasn't there. It contained 87 Alterans in different stasis Pods than they had and 2 Gateships they got brought back to New Hope using all Gateships from New Hope and the drifting ship. Before they left they blew the drifting ship up. New Hope's Gateship Bay has 8 Gateships.

 **Mid 1990:** Prototype Fighter-Class Ship Constructed. Couple of days after Construction Tested and functioning well. Hyperdrive Research half-way done.

 **End 1990:** Plasma Weapon Research Finished. Basic Escort-Class Design Finished. Habitable Planet Found 419 Light Years from New Hope. Finished Construction of 5 Maintenance Robots. 11 Maintenance Robots active now.

 **Start 1991:** Prototype Plasma Turret constructed and tested on the Fighter-Class Shield. Found out that the Fighter-Class Shield can sustain 2 Plasma Shots before failing and needing to recharge. Escort-Class Shield Research Done.

 **Mid 1991:** Prototype Escort-Class Shield Constructed and tested able to sustain 72 Plasma Shots before failing and needing to recharge. Hyperdrive Research Done.

 **End 1991:** Escort-Class Hyperdrive constructed. Sublight Engine Constructed. Both Tested and no problems have been found. Hyperdrive Max speed 0.03583 Light years/sec meaning 129 Light Years/h. Sublight Engine Max Speed 77248.512 Km/sec. Escort-Class Design Finished Codename Guardian.

 **Start 1991:** Starting small colony on Habitable Planet 60 people. Planet got named Azure, System Called The Spera System. New Hope expanded again this time they build a huge hangar, length 500m, width 250m and height 150m.

 **Mid 1992:** 2nd encounter with the Goa'uld. No battle but more information about them gathered there was a planet there and they interacted with the population, the Gateship stayed for a week before having to go back to New Hope.

Local Systems fully scanned, 7 stars, 1 yellow dwarf with 4 planets, 2 red dwarfs 1 with 3 planets the other with 5 planets, the last 2 systems have 2 stars a red supergiant with a red dwarf and a yellow dwarf with a red dwarf. The first system (Red Supergiant and dwarf) has 7 planets the other one has 4 planets. Of all the planets 7 are habitable. Most planets have valuable resources, naquadah, trinium, tungsten, titanium and more… .

New Hope's 2nd Hangar Bay has 18 Fighters now. Hangar Full.

 **End 1992:** Guardian-Class Escort (Enlarged with runes) Constructed and tested. Training Done. New Hope expanding again. Alteran Empire has 501 people at the moment.

 **Start 1992:** Old destroyed Alteran outpost found while searching it they found 1 ZPM at 73%.

 **Mid 1993:** Mechanics and Researchers finished building a safe smaller ZPM Collector inside the Outpost. It can produce 5 ZPM's every 5 years using the TDD's remaining power it's set on a 1 year – 5 year inside setting able to do it for 2 years till the ZPM is empty.

 **End 1993:** Guardian-Class 'The Repulse' hangar has 24 fighters now. Hangar is full.

 **Start 1993:** 'The Repulse' traveled to other systems exploring them.

 **Between Start and Mid 1994:** Multiple systems have been explored 2 Systems have Goa'uld's in it. In the first system are 2 Ha'tak's and 3 planets. 2 planets are habitable one has 23.000 people living there around 21.000 in poor conditions and the others in a good condition. There is also a shipyard and what looks like a Naquadah mine there also is a ground force of 500 people.

The second planet has 11.800 people living also in poor conditions with a ground force of 200 people. There too is a Naquadah mine.

The second system has 1 Ha'tak, 1 huge habitable planet with a population of 28.000 people in poor conditions and 2 Huge Naquadah with a ground force of 1.000 people.

 **Mid 1994:** Guardian-Class Escort (Enlarged with runes) Constructed and tested. New Hope transfers 12 Fighters to 'The Revenant'.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Goa'uld**

 _ **End Terran year 1994**_

It's been 2 years since the children finished their training. The training was long and hard but they did it. The next group of children are being trained now, 11 children are being trained this time. Many researches have been done a couple of weapons and engines even a hyperdrive. 2 types of shields, the slaving system has been created and installed in all the ships. They also created the Artificial ZPM, to power it you use one of the people's ZPE Core. They push the ZPE from their core in the Artificial ZPM to fill it when John and Amelia do it they get drained very fast and are only able to do 1 big ZPM or 2 small ones. Alexander is able to do 3 Artificial ZPM's or 6 small ones before he is tired. Though the AZPM's are not as efficient like the natural ones. They are 30% less efficient than the natural ones. The researchers also made a Rune System.

The Alterans were able to design 2 new ships. 1 Escort-Class and Fighter-Class ship. The first one done was the Fighter-Class ship. The front of the fighter is curving from the start till the cockpit before going in a straight line reaching the wings. The wings have a length of 4 m. On each wing are 2 Pulse Laser Cannons. After the wings it goes to the engines. The fighter has Sublight engines. On the top of the fighter is a Pulse Laser turret. If you look over the specs of the ship you'll see it is pretty impressive for a first fighter-class design.

Name: Striker-Class Fighter Ship

Length: 19m

Width: 12m

Height/Depth: 9m

Weapons:

4 Mk. 1 Pulse Laser Cannons

1 Mk. 1 Pulse Laser Turret

Shielding system:

Mk. 1 Fighter-class ship shield, able to sustain 2 Plasma Shots before failing and needing to recharge.

Power:

Small Artificial ZPM, 0.31m big.

Engine:

Sublight 24000 km/sec or 14912.909 miles/sec

Crew:

None With Slaving system or 1.

Sensor:

Ancient Sensors Array.

Other systems:

Self Destruct, Destroys the ZPM on board which will destroy the whole ship and leave nothing behind.

Inertial Dampeners.

Small rune system with strengthening runes for the hull and for the weapons cooling and strengthening runes.

Slaving System.

Dumb AI for the weapons (no pilot) or turret if there is a pilot.

Flying and Targeting System:

With your Mind or Manually and part AI.

The 2nd design is the Escort-Class ship. There is something special thing with the Escort-Class, you can enlarge it with runes. The only thing is that if you enlarge it with runes you need to do it at the start of the construction and not after. The Escort-class is a bit curvy at the front but ending more and more with a block like shape. In the front of the ship is the bridge, once you pass a the bridge it starts getting many straighter lines. When getting to the middle of the ship on both sides of the ship are huge doors. Behind those doors is the hangar bay. It is able to launch 4 Fighters fast one after another. When the doors open a forcefield will appear to keep the air and all other things inside. The fighters can go out of the hangar but not in unless you send a code to change the forcefield for a dozen of seconds. Reaching the end of the ship you'll see the engines. On the top of the ship are 12 Point Defense Pulse Laser Turrets in rows of 4 (enlarged 18 and in rows of 6), 4 (6) in the middle, left and right side the same for the bottom of the ship. Then you've got the 8 Plasma Turrets (16 enlarged), 4 (8) on the top and bottom of the ship. 2 (4) on each left and right side.

Name: Guardian-Class

Length: 318 (418m if enlarged with runes)

Width: 189m

Height/Depth: 95m

Weapons:

24 Mk. 1 Point Defense Pulse Laser Turrets (36 When Enlarged with runes)

8 Mk. 1 Plasma Turrets (16 When Enlarged With Runes)

Fighter Complement:

16 (24 if using an enlarging rune) Mk.1 Striker-Class ships

Shielding system:

Mk. 1 Escort-class Ship Shield, it's able to sustain 60 Plasma Shots before failing and needing to recharge (2x Mk. 1 Shields when enlarged.)

Power:

3 Artificial ZPM's (5 Artificial ZPM's when enlarged). 1 for the Shield, 1 for the Weapons and weapon rune system, 1 for the rest. (Enlarged: 2 for the Shields, 1 for the weapons, 1 for the Rune Systems and 1 for the rest.)

Engines:

Hyperdrive Mk. 1 | 129 light years per hour or 0.03583333333 Light years/sec and Sublight Mk. 1 | 77248.512 Km/sec or 48000 miles/sec

Sensor:

Ancient Sensors Array.

Crew:

None With Slaving system, 1 with Control Chair, 5 with Consoles(Communications and sensors, Weapons and shields, Hyperdrive - Sublight and Navigation, Power Control, Fighter Chief (if needed) )

Passengers:

200 Passengers.

Cargo:

3-5 Full AZPM's.

Other Systems:

Self Destruct, Destroys the ZPM's on board which will destroy the whole ship and leave nothing behind.

Forcefields for the hangar bay

Huge Rune Systems, It's a system with strengthening runes for the hull and for the weapons there are Cooling and Strengthening runes. There is also an enlarging rune for the hangar bay and cargo room.

Cloaking System.

Slaving System.

Smart-Class Type 2 AI for the Point Defense Pulse Laser Turrets and Slaving the fighters if needed.

Beaming Technology.

Flying and Targeting System:

Mental or Manually and part AI.

Since they finished the designs of each ship they've been building them. The Alterans have at the moment 2 Guardian-Class Escort ships each full of Striker-Class fighters. New Hope has 6 Striker-Class ships and 8 Gateships. 2 of the Gateships are exploring different systems with the Stargate in search of Alterans and possible allies.

3 days ago Alexander and the others made plans to free the 3 worlds from the Goa'uld. They could use those planets full of resources it would be helpful and the planet with the shipyard is a high priority target. They could build the ships faster if they captured it and it would help them in their quest. Also they could get more people to help them in bringing back the Alteran Empire. The only problem will be the soldiers on the planets. There is a chance that they will surrender after their ship blows up but that is a small chance. Should they surrender they will put them in a fast made forcefield prison on the planet. If they don't surrender the fighters will shoot them for a while before some of the Alterans will beam there and kill or stun the others. There is also the possibility that the 2 other ships could jump to the system and reinforce them. If that happens the plan is to try and destroy 1 of the ships and capture the other to get a maximum of information about the Goa'uld.

* * *

 _ **On The Guardian-Class ship 'The Repulse'**_

On The Guardian-Class ship 'The Repulse' Alexander communicating with Commander Lana from 'The Revenant' going over the plans one last time before they arrived.

"When we arrive we immediately launch all fighters in defensive positions not too far from our ships so that when they come in to range of our ships we can fire together with the fighters. At the same time we start shooting the enemy's ship on 1 side since their weapons are evenly grouped 9 on each side. If one of the fighters is having trouble help it out and order it back to the ship so it can recharge it's shields. I am confident we won't lose any fighters but I don't know how effective their fighter weapons are against our shields so be careful." said Alexander

" _ **Once we destroyed the ship we send some fighters to the planet and attack the ground force we have to watch out**_ _ **to**_ _ **not hit the civilians of course. Then we both together with Samuel and Lucy**_ _ **beam**_ _ **down to the planet erect a forcefield prison and kill or subdue the living soldiers left."**_ said Lana

"Yes Lana and if the 2 other ships come to try and reinforce the enemy ship that will be destroyed we destroy only 1 ship and capture the other. We also activate the second shield since we don't know if our shields will hold it against them." finished Alexander

" _ **Alright will do."**_

"We'll be jumping out of hyperspace soon sir." said the Jim the navigator.

"Thanks, is everything ready?" Asked Alexander to everyone

"Yes, shield and weapons on."

"Fighters ready for orders."

" _ **The Revenant is ready Alexander."**_ Said Lana.

A minute later both ships came out of Hyperspace.

"Launch the fighters like we said, get closer the enemy ships and start firing." ordered Alexander

On both ships all the Turrets raised out from the hull the Laser Turrets were waiting for the fighters to come into range while the Plasma Turrets aimed at the Ha'tak and started firing. The Hangar Bay Doors opened after the forcefield activated and the fighters went out 4 by 4 till there were 48 fighters in space. Slowly the enemy ship's shield started draining. At the same time the Ha'tak went closer to the unknown ships to return fire while launching all the fighters and bombers it had and communicated with the 2 other Ha'tak in the nearby system.

Minor Goa'uld Seres was sitting on his chair in the Ha'tak thinking about the next step in his plan. The Naquadah mine on his capital was nearly depleted when suddenly one of the Jaffa interrupted him _[My Lord, we are being contacted by your Underlord.]_ That was weird his report about the Naquadah income is too soon. _[Let's hear what he has to say]_ said Seres and waited a moment before it appeared _[My Lord, this is urgent we need your help we are under attack.]_ _'what? Under attack!' [Who dares to attack me?!]_ he demanded _[We don't know they are of unknown design… "Fire and launch everything we have! I want them dead, destroyed!" My Lord we will try and kill them in your name but the odds are against us.]_ said the Underlord _[Fear not my loyal servant we shall come and help you kill them.]_ and cut off the communications.

"It is time for battle, prepare the ships for departure!" ordered Seres 3 minutes later the 2 Ha'tak left the system to help the other one.

* * *

 _ **Back to the battle**_

"Sir, 79 enemy fighters came from the enemy ship, 7 of them are unknown ships and the Ha'tak is moving to us." reported the sensor operator.

"Only 79? I thought they could send hundreds of them?" questioned Alexander

"It could be that it just got constructed?" said someone

"That's possible.. Let them come to us are the Laser Turrets ready to fire?"

"Yes sir, they are on standby and will shoot the second they are in range."

They then saw the Ha'tak opening fire against the Repulse, it seems that the weapons were turrets, 12 turrets fired at the Repulse. Not long after they started firing the enemy fighters came into firing range of the ships the second they did all Strikers and both Guardians fired. Immediately dozens of ships got destroyed at the same time the fighters started their engines and started chasing the enemy fighters to destroy them.

"Sir, the shields are down to 76%. Second volley is incoming."

"Move the ships, We need to try and divide the turrets shooting between us." Ordered Alexander.

Jim started the sublight engines and moved the ship away from their position. Just before they fully left the area they got hit by a couple of shots. "Status!" yelled Alexander right after it

"Shields down to 63% sir."

"6 Strikers have docked the others are still fighting. 49 enemy fighters are dead. The 7 unknown ships are flying towards us… Shields! They have Shields!" When they came in range they started bombing the ship "Shields down to 49% Sir!"

"Lana, continue shooting the target we'll take care of the smaller ones."

"Jim switch targets and kill those ships!"

The plasma turrets changed targets and aimed for the bombers, 12 Strikers got called back to help and bring them down. The bombers' shields were pretty strong, they were able to take 8 plasma shots before failing and another one to destroy it. A couple of fighters were chasing one of the bombers, as soon as its shield was down it got taken down by the overwhelming firepower of the fighters. With enough shots to penetrate the hull and come out of it from the other side it blew up.

In the end the Goa'uld ships were no match for them. Soon the bombers were falling until none were left in the time they were destroying them they had to activate their second shield since the first one had failed. The Plasma Turrets were back at firing at the Ha'tak. Some of the last enemy fighters knowing that they were losing tried another strategy and tried to fly their ship in the Strikers.

"Watch out for the kamikazes!" Both Lana and Alexander said.

A couple of slaved ships got destroyed by the kamikazes trying to evade one but flying in the path of another. The others got destroyed quickly by the combined firepower of the ships and fighters with a couple of well aimed shots at the cockpit. Once they were all destroyed all ships focused on the Ha'tak. The Ha'tak's shield was finally down and got soon after it destroyed.

"Status?"

"We lost 6 fighters, 4 by the kamikazes and the other 2 when they retreated back to the ship."

"The shields are recharging, the first shield has 54% and the second 71%."

"How are the weapons?"

"Everything is fine though I have noticed ours don't do as much damage as theirs."

"Lana, how is everything there?"

" _ **Shields are recharging we didn't have to switch from shield."**_

"Alright, you know what is coming now fly in to orbit of the planet." Both ships flew into the orbit of the planet before they send their fighters to kill some of the soldiers. It was after a couple of minutes that they beamed down on the planet.

* * *

 _ **On the planet**_

The people on the planet were working in the mines like they have been doing everyday. They are being guarded by 1000 Jaffa. Around the mines are 3 towers with a manned turret, 700 Jaffa are guarding the people whom are mining and 300 are guarding the people at the camps, the camps had 6 manned turrets. It looked like a normal day until the Jaffa brought them all at the camps. It was then that they heard about the battle happening in space. They waited and waited when suddenly multiple unknown ships came from space and started shooting the soldiers. 4 manned turrets got destroyed and 50 Jaffa died. They continued coming back and shooting at the Jaffa until around 400 were dead and all turrets destroyed. After the last run nothing happened for a couple of seconds until they saw 4 bright lights in front of the camp where the Jaffa were.

"Your leader is dead, your ship destroyed if you surrender now you will be spared if not we will fight until you surrender." said Alexander when he finished 2 fighters flew to him and hovered above his him. Most of the soldiers dropped their weapons but some of the soldiers started firing at them. The shots got stopped by a shield Alexander erected with his ZPE core. Then he pointed with his finger at the soldiers and threw 'Bombarda' spells at them. Lana used her lightning powers to bring lightning out of the atmosphere and send it to the soldiers immediately dozens of them died. Samuel used his Pyrokinesis to set them on fire and kill them and Lucy used her Telekinesis to push the people back in groups for group kills.

The people and all Jaffa were stunned and afraid never had they heard about people who could do this. People who could control fire, lightning, bring a shield up out of nowhere. This, this was godly in their eyes. They had never seen the Goa'uld with such powers and that thought made the Jaffa doubt the Goa'uld.

Once there were only 53 Jaffa left they surrendered after that Samuel and Lucy went with those 53 Jaffa a bit further from the camps to erect the forcefield prison for them while Alexander and Lana walked to the other Jaffa to talk to them.

"My name is Alexander Sebastian Cross, Leader of the Alterans. I am relieved that you are standing down we do not want unnecessary deaths."

The Jaffa said nothing until one of them asked something that all the others thought too "Are you gods?" Alexander was taken aback by this.

"What? No we are not gods, we can do amazing things yes but that doesn't mean we are gods, gods don't exist. But that is not what we want to talk about, I must ask why did you surrender so easily?"

"We have been working for the Goa'uld for many years but it is not that we wanted to work for them, we are forced to work for them." said one of the Jaffa

"Because if we do not work for them they would kill our family so that is why we had to work for them. In fear that they would kill them… but now we are free, now we can do what we want and not fight for the false gods anymore." said another

Alexander and Lana listened to what they said looked at each other and communicated with their minds _(Alexander, we should help them. They can be a great asset and we do need help if we want to capture one of their ships who knows we might even convince the soldiers on the planets to surrender once we are done with the ships.)_ said Lana while using her Telepathy ability.

 _(Hhmmm… Alright that is a good idea let's ask them)_

"We want to ask you something, soon 2 other ships will come in this system to try and kill us. We are going to destroy one of the ships and capture the other. What we want is help to capture the ship and to help us when we conquer the 2 planets from where the ships came from. You do not need to fight just talk to them in surrendering."

The Jaffa looked at each other and started talking about what to do. A Couple of minutes passed, they stopped talking and looked at Alexander.

"We shall help but we want that you give us a chance to talk to both Ha'tak. We might get more people to help you in your battle and more of our brothers will be alive."

"That is acceptable. I want 20 people to come with us and rest to help the people here. No fighting understood?"

"We shall do as you say." 20 Jaffa went away from the group and got beamed up, 10 to each ship. Alexander looked at the people that were basically slaves and walked towards them. The people backed away from him when he was close, they were afraid of his power.

"I mean you no harm. I cannot talk for a long time since the remaining Ha'tak are coming soon but I suppose you heard what I said to them?" he asked the people

"Yes we heard and we understand. I must thank you for helping us but what shall we do now? We have nothing to do here?" said a woman

"If you want once all the planets are free we can bring you and the other people from the other planets to one planet so you can all live together? You can all do things. If you want we can teach you how to do certain things and we also always need help to free other planets so if you want it you can join us in our quest?" Alexander said

"I understand... we shall think about this and thank you again."

"Go to your families and rest we shall come back later. Also no fighting understood?" they all nodded he went to the others and beamed back to their ships.

* * *

 _ **Back on the 'The Repulse'**_

When all of them got beamed back on their ships Alexander got informed that the shields were back at 100%. He also got told that they recovered the Striker wreckages so no technology would be taken from it. All small AZPM's were safely stored since that was the priority. He also talked to the Jaffa and got told that the Ha'tak would be here soon since the systems are close to each other and they had done over 2 hours to go to one system. He also revealed to them that none of the Ha'tak have a full hangar and that the one he destroyed had the most Death Gliders and Al'kesh since it was an important mining planet.

"Lana be prepared they will be here soon. Don't forget to activate the second shield and be constantly on the move don't sit on one position also the second they are here fire everything even the Point Defense ones so it will be faster destroyed."

"Bring the Strikers out again, the second they get out of hyperspace fire with everything we have but keep the strikers out of enemy Point Defense Range."

Both ships' Turrets raised out of the hull again and were ready to shoot at the Ha'tak even the Point Defense Pulse Laser Turrets since the Ha'tak needed some time to launch their fighters and Death Gliders the time it would take them the shield would be ready to collapse. Right after all the Strikers got launched the 2 Ha'tak came out of Hyperspace. Immediately both Lana and Alexander ordered to open fire to the Ha'tak on the left. Meanwhile Alexander ordered to contact both Ha'tak so the Jaffa could speak.

 _[Jaffa! I speak to all of you and to tell you that the Goa'uld are no gods! The people who saved us from slavery used lightning, fire and more to kill and still they have no slaves. What do the False Gods do? Kill our family if we do not obey, use us as their soldiers and all for what? So they get more power and more of our brothers and sisters get slaved? I say No to being a slave! Help us against these False Gods, Help us and be free!]_ said the Jaffa.

"You have done well, let's hope they will listen." said Alexander and turned to look at the battle. He saw the enemy Death Gliders and Al'kesh getting launched since his ships were far enough from the enemy Point Defense weapons and had a bit more space left for the fighters to fly through without getting shot he did not need to worry about that. Both Ha'tak also started firing but after a while the second one stopped shooting. Al DG's and Al'kesh got launched after a while the number turned to be more than the previous fight, 101 DG's and 9 Al'kesh.

Luck was on their side today because over half of the DG's and four Al'kesh didn't fire on the Strikers but fired on their own. Alexander looked at the Jaffa and saw a tiny smile on his face, he ordered to add those DG's and Al'kesh as friendlies. The battle if you could call it a battle was going very well. Suddenly the Ha'tak they were firing on stopped firing. Not even 2 minutes later the Ha'tak's shields failed and just before he could order to destroy it they got hailed by the ship.

" _ **This is the Jaffa Sek'an we ask you to stop firing at the ship! We have taken it over and wish to aid you in your quest."**_ said the now named Jaffa Sek'an from the Ha'tak.

"Stop firing at the ship!" ordered Alexander. Even though he ordered it a couple of shot still hit the ship and damaged it. The damage it did was not too big so that was good it would still take a couple of weeks to repair it though.

"Thank you Sek'an for securing the ship and help us. You can help Commander Lana with securing the planets." said Alexander and relayed to Lana what happened.

They finished the remaining enemy DG's and Al'kesh before beaming on the last ship with the 10 Jaffa from his ship while Lana went to the next system to communicate with the planets with the other Jaffa for their surrender.

When Alexander beamed on the ship with the Jaffa he had told them to be prepared for everything because they do not know if they are still fighting for control of the ship. They beamed close to the bridge but far enough from the fighting Jaffa. The Jaffa were leading Alexander to the bridge since he did not know where to go. Underway they found 2 groups of Jaffa fighting, the first group had around 15 soldiers while the other was around 20. Around the 2 groups of Jaffa were many dead Jaffa against the walls and the ground. Not knowing which group were the good guys he put up 2 shields in front of the groups and walked in between of the groups and looked at both groups before talking.

"This is useless! You are outnumbered, the other Ha'tak is with us now so why do you still fight this losing battle? For False Gods? That is stupid you would prefer fighting for 1 man than your family? If you surrender now you will live and would be able to see your family." said Alexander

"This is outrageous! The Gods are not false! Why should we listen to you, you who has killed many of us!" said one of the Jaffa from the smallest group.

"And how many have you killed hm?" asked Alexander while raising an eyebrow "Hundreds, thousands and enslaved many more humans!"

"That is what humans were born for! So why should we care?" said another

"… I see, so you will not surrender then?"

Instead of answering they raised their weapons and fired at the shield. Alexander sighed and started sending Slightly Overpowered 'Diffindo' spells to kill them, one of them cut of the head of one of the Jaffa while another pierced the armor and cut very deep in the stomach. At the same time he let the other shield drop so the other Jaffa could fire their weapons to help him. Not even 2 minutes after they attacked them they were dead. Alexander turned around and thanked the Jaffa for helping them.

"Thank you for helping us. If I may ask, how many Jaffa rebelled on the ship to free themselves from the Goa'uld?"

"Around 300 of us that is around half of the Jaffa of the ship without counting those on the Death Gliders and Al'kesh. The problem is they closed many doors to try and stop our rebellion."

"That is no problem, please bring me to them are there many groups like these trying to pin down the rebels?" asked Alexander while following the Jaffa group.

"No, not many there were a couple of groups around 10-20 strong but this one were 2, 3 merged groups it is why there are so many deaths on both sides."

"How many of you are dead?"

"I do not know but I have seen not many of my brothers dead since we caught them by surprise. I would say around 60 that I have seen." he said a bit sad for his dead friends.

"Do you think the Jaffa on the planet will surrender without fighting?" asked Alexander after a while to the leading Jaffa

"Yes since the False God Seres has kept his most trusted and loyal Jaffa around him and sent those he could not fully trust to the planets. It is why we are fighting so many Jaffa now."

They arrived in front of one of the closed doors around 200 Jaffa were there now with him. The leading Jaffa went to a group of Jaffa and started talking to them and some of them glanced at Alexander before looking back at the talking Jaffa. When he finished talking he came back to Alexander and spoke.

"I told the leading Jaffa's what happened a while ago and said you are one of the people that will help us."

"That is alright." said Alexander with a smile before looking seriously again "Everybody please get behind me." and everyone moved behind him.

He erected a shield again before blowing up the door with a well placed and a bit extra powered Bombarda Maxima. The door blew up in many pieces. Right behind the door was the last door before they would encounter the rest of the enemies and the Goa'uld Seres.

"This is the last door that keeps us out from the enemy Jaffa and the False God. Everybody in position be ready to fire the second that door has blown up!" said one of the leading Jaffa. All Jaffa took positions and were ready in no time to fire their weapon and kill the enemies.

Alexander put a shield again and blew up the door. The Jaffa behind the door got hit pretty hard when the door blew up and many died those who didn't die were disoriented and had no time to get up because the rebels started firing at them. It did not take a long time before they were dead the only one that was left was the Goa'uld Seres and he looked pissed.

"So it is you who caused this rebellion." stated Seres while looking at Alexander.

"Yes it is, you Goa'uld think you are gods when in reality you are nothing but vermin." said Alexander with a bit of anger. "You think that just because you have technology that you are above everyone? That you can take humans as slaves and force people to fight for you?!" he ended shouting at Seres. He started calming down a bit and continued "I don't care about your reasons the only thing that will happen now is that you will die." and used his telekinesis to push Seres back startling him and while he didn't look Alexander send a couple of highly powered Diffindo's to kill him. The first one hit the stomach, the second his heart and the last one cut of his head.

"That should do it." said Alexander he turned around and spoke to the remaining Jaffa. "Well I need to go back to my ship now that the ship is secured. I will contact you all later and we shall speak about what will happen in the future." and beamed back to his ship.

* * *

 _ **Back on the 'The Repulse'**_

When Alexander beamed back to the ship he immediately asked Lana for news about the situation of the planets.

"They all surrendered Alexander. I already went to check out the shipyard there is a nearly finished Ha'tak there. The people are alright and it seems that the Families of the Jaffa are good too." reported Lana

"That is good thank you Lana you have done well today, it goes for everyone you all did very well." said Alexander with a smile "Lana, can you start setting up the Stargate on the Shipyard planet so we can help the people here in the Systems. I will also set one up here."

"I will do that Alexander." said Lana

"Good, we also need to talk to the others on New Hope. There are so many Mines here that we can't mine them all on our own, we will be needing help and I know who can help us with that." said Alexander while creating multiple plans in his head.

Once the Stargate was ready he used it to dial New Hope. When the Wormhole got established he send a signal through the Stargate before he entered it a couple of seconds later.

* * *

 _ **On outpost 'New Hope'**_

Everyone on the outpost was waiting for news from the ships. It seemed like that they were waiting an eternity when suddenly the Stargate went on. They were waiting for a signal from someone to deactivate the shield, they did not have to wait long before they got a signal from Alexander and when they got it they immediately deactivated the shield. When Alexander got through it many of the Alterans were waiting for him to speak. Alexander looked at them and spoke with a smile on his face.

"We fought the Goa'uld, liberated the 3 planets and secured 2 Ha'tak." the people started cheering once they heard that. Alexander went to his Father and Mother and gave them a hug he also said he wanted to speak with them, Darius, Mia and James about something. After all of them went to Alexander's room and sat down at the table he spoke.

"So all planets are free from the Goa'uld. I also got told that those who serve under the Goa'uld are forced to work under them. The good thing is that most of them don't like it and rebelled against him when we asked for help. Because of that we secured 2 Ha'tak and killed the Goa'uld. Now I want to talk to you all because most people will be living on one of the planets. The problem is that all planets have multiple mines and have many useful resources. I know we can't mine them all but we can't leave them either so I want to ask someone to help us." he said

"Who do you want to ask for this? It is as you said we can't mine them all." said John

"The Goblins." said Alexander

"The Goblins?" asked Darius he was confused since he did not know who they were the same for James and Mia.

"The Goblins are a race on Earth. They are originally a warrior race but after a couple of rebellions they got reduced to bankers. I do know they are very good at what they do and can produce this Goblin's Silver. From what I know it is a material that is 'indestructible' and absorbs the strongest power. I suppose if we are able to directly put ZPE in it it could become the best conductor there is." explained James

"And that is not all, they also know how to mine since most of them live underground and some of them also have a ZPE core that could also help us." said Amelia

"You think they would help us?" asked Darius after hearing all that.

"I think so. The have been multiple rebellions past centuries so they know how to fight. We might have to change their methods of fighting but that is only a small thing. If we offer them a planet in exchange of an alliance where they mine and fight with us then I think they will accept it." said Alexander

"Then you should ask it." said James

"Yes if they can do all those things then you should do it." agreed Mia

"If we want them to help us we or they will need to design new ships for them." said Darius

"That is true we also need a Transport Ship to transport the people and resources around. But those are problems for later, so everyone agrees that it I should do it?" asked Alexander

They talked a bit with each other before they told him it is a good plan.

"Then Father, I want you to setup a meeting with the Goblins I shall be with you but if they see me looking older than I should be they will question it."

"I understand I will come with you."

"Then I will tell you what needs to happen while I am away." said Alexander to others.

"First, we need a Goa'uld Database so you will need to ask that. Second, you need to ask some of the people to start building extra houses on one of the planets since the whole human population will be relocated to it. Third, ask the humans on the Shipyard planet to finish the Ha'tak for the Jaffa and send already a couple of Alterans to rebuild some of the Strikers we lost. Fourth, talk to both the Humans and Jaffa about the future plans." once he finished telling them what has to happen tomorrow he told them they could go since he was tired after everything that happened that day.

He laid on his bed and not even a minute later he fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: I tried to correct every mistake but I'm not sure if I got everything corrected.  
This is my first time writing a battle so how was it? What can I do better please tell me in a review or PM.**

 **So what do you think about the ships? I am not sure if it is possible to create pulse laser weapons but hey this is a sci-fi FanFiction right so I can do that :P**

 **In the next chapter we'll see the Goblins again and the Alterans talking to the humans and Goa'uld about the future plans.**


End file.
